Colten
Class Tree Tier 0 - Recruit He became a recruit at age seven on his first day in training at the academy. He was a very competitive young man, and thus he rapidly went through the ranks. Tier 1 - Wyvern Rider At age 11, he was finally granted a wyvern, and was sent on many missions as a soldier. All of his missions were successful, but they were far to easy for him, thus not much experience was gained in most battles. However, over the years, he was able to upgrade his rank. Tier 2 - Wyvern Knight He was knighted by the king of his country, and thus became a grand leader. He chose to fly solo as much as possible, and sometimes just accompanied his grandchildren on their own treks across the world. He never hesitated to use his rank and weapon as intimidation methods when young men got to close to his granddaughter, Flower, but he mostly let Fist protect himself. Tier 3 - Salamandra Knight Colten is not rushing to get this title, but he looks forward to the day where he'll be promoted once more. He trains vigoursly in preparation for this day. Appearance Bright red hair that is combed back, whilst his green eyes remain ever forward. He's rarely seen without his brick-red armor on, but he will occasionally put on a more comfortable attire, usually consisting of brown pants, a white shirt, and black boots. He looks younger than 64, thanks to the amount of physical training and activity that he takes unto himself daily. Personality He's disciplined and strict, yet relaxed and quiet. He knows how to lead, but also how to follow. He's protective of his family, especially his granddaughter, Flower, and he has a great bond with his grandson, Fist. His loyalty lies within family, nationality, and in any people he is put in charge of, thus he is a reliable person, if he's on your side. He has a sense of humor, but he doesn't usually show it when on the job. He does not like laguz, in fact he almost hates them, but he refrains from needless slaughter and torture. He tends to agree with most extremes, as he's a very passionate, dedicated man. History He was one child of eight, which became six when his older sister and brother died of illness, the same which nearly took his father. When he was eight, his mother was kidnapped, and was not heard from again until he was eleven. He had little to do with the authorities who did find her, but he was one of the reasons that they never gave up their search for her. His mother was emotionally scarred, and mentally unstable, fearful of everything. Her voice, once strong and full of delight, was now quiet, almost inaudible, but still gentle. When he was 12, his youngest sister also was kidnapped, and for about a year, the auhorities only had leads. She was found in almost the exact same situation as her mother had been in; human trafficking for slavery and prostitution. With some inquiries, Colten discovered that it was actually a common issue in the country; but the authorities placed most of the blame on the laguz for starting the trafficking rings. This is when his hatred for laguz first began, and it only grew throughout his life. His father actively hated the laguz, so much that he even refused to have them as slaves; it was also impart to the fact that Colten's mother asked him not too. Colten took on a more active role in the up-bringing of his siblings, especially protecting his sisters from everyone. When he was 16, as most other young men in his country, he found a young woman to marry, and they were wed. He loved her dearly, and cherished their time together. They had many children together, a total of 12, before his wife, Marilinda, was killed by a laguz during a riot, in which his wife played no active roll in. His eldest daughter was also killed while protecting the younger children from harm. This increased Colten's hatred towards the laguz. With his wife dead, and his active role in the army, he had to ask another family, who had five children of their own, to take care of his chilren until his eldest son was of the age where he could do it on his own. Colten dropped in to visit them as often as he could, to visit and bond with his beloved children; and he unintentionally fell in love with the sister of the woman who was guardian over his kin. At first, he didn't want to commit to another marriage, for he felt like doing so would be cheating on his first wife. However, after some words with a local bishop, he changed his mind, and wed the woman, bringing his children home once more. Fastforward many years, he climbed the ranks in the army, yet still remained a wonderful father, and became a grandfather. Fist and Flower gave his total of grandchildren a rise by two, giving him thirty-two at the time they were born. He loved all of his grandchildren equally, but he made a special bond with the twins. Fist was almost a perfect image of himself, and he did a wonderful job keeping Flower safe and happy. Flower reminded him so much of his mother that he was almost brought to tears upon the realization. However, Flower was kidnapped when she was eight years old by a trafficking ring - the same that had taken his mother, and was responsible for the riot in which his wife and daughter were killed. He and some of his men were allowed on the case, and they hunted down and slaughtered many of the ring leaders. When Colten was finally reunited with his granddaughter, who was found by another squadron, he was reduced to tears when she displayed her new fear; a fear of men. It was a wolf laguz who played a role in finding his granddaughter, thus his hatred for the race was lessened - but not by much. He helped put a stop to many trafficking rings and spy groups over the years, but as his grandchildren are going out into the world to make families of their own, he busies himself with keeping an eye out on them, especially Flower and Fist, who were the youngest in their respective family. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay